


Welcome to Hogwarts

by LunaQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Un petit recueil de drabbles dans l'univers de Harry Potter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 11





	1. LuciusxHarry

— Potter ? T'es où ?

La voix de Drago, depuis le rez-de-chaussé, leur parvint étouffée, comme enveloppée de coton. Enveloppée des battements frénétiques de leur cœur. Ils retinrent leur respiration, dans l'attente d'un signe, mais la chambre du fils Malefoy restait silencieuse. 

— Je devrais redescendre, souffla Harry, terrifié à l'idée de se faire surprendre par son nouvel ami.

— Pas si vite, monsieur Potter.

Lucius le plaqua à nouveau contre lui et vola sa bouche, encore gonflée des baisers déjà échangés.

— J'espère te revoir bientôt, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

— Voyez ça avec votre fils.

Ils se sourirent et Harry disparut, satisfait.


	2. HermionexSeverus

— Il en est hors de question, trancha-t-il, sévère, les bras croisés sous la poitrine.

En dépit de la peur qu'il continuait de lui inspirer, Hermione trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un enfant. Têtu et agaçant. Mais attendrissant également, en quelque sorte. Si elle oubliait l'envie très forte qu'elle avait de le gifler.

— S'il vous plaît, Severus, c'est juste le temps de la mission. Dans deux heures, trois maximum, vous serez débarrassé.

— Jamais de la vie, mademoiselle Granger.

Mais Hermione aussi était têtue, et, conformément au plan, c'est bien Severus qui couvrit leurs arrières en distrayant un groupe de petites vieilles.


	3. MinervaxSeverus

Severus mobilisait toute sa concentration pour l'ignorer. En vain. Il ne voyait qu'elle alors qu'elle était dans un coin de la pièce, silencieuse, immobile. Elle aurait pu passer pour une statue. Seul le bout de sa queue ondulait à intervalles réguliers.

— Minerva, je sais que c'est vous, finit-il par s'impatienter.

Aucune réaction. Même ses pupilles fendues restèrent figées.

— C'est à cause des points que j'ai enlevé à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?

Les oreilles pointues se dressèrent.

— Vous êtes insupportable.

Le chat ronronna et vint se percher sur le bureau. Severus craqua et remit les points qu'il avait retiré le matin-même.


	4. HermionexSeverus (post HP7)

Il faisait froid, ce matin-là. Terriblement froid, d'autant plus pour un mois de mars. Le bout de son nez était rouge et glacé et il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne sentait plus ni ses orteils ni ses doigts. Mais Hermione n'en avait rien à faire. Elle aimait par-dessus tout se lever avant ses élèves pour profiter du calme de Poudlard. Écouter le chant des oiseaux qui annonçait l'arrivée imminente du printemps. Et, bien sûr...

Elle sursauta, plaquant ses mains sur ses cheveux en bataille.

Severus la dépassa à grandes enjambées, le pompon de son bonnet dans la main, un sourire aux lèvres.


	5. SeverusxVoldemort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention de viol et de torture.

Severus se traîna hors de la cellule sombre et glaciale, éreinté. Physiquement, mais surtout psychologiquement. Il aurait tant voulu s'allonger et s'endormir, ne jamais se réveiller. Flotter dans les limbes du néant pour toujours. Il ne vit pas la silhouette qui se fondait dans l'obscurité. 

— Alors... comment était-elle ? siffla la voix de son maître.

Il ne put s'en empêcher, il frissonna. De dégoût. Les hurlements de la fille résonnaient encore sous son crâne. L'ombre de son corps tordu de douleur imprimée contre le sien. Ses doigts déchirant sa chair tandis qu'il se forçait en elle. 

— Parfaite, Maître.

Voldemort sourit, la lueur dans son regard embrasant sa face de serpent.


	6. Severus

Harry venait de récolter ses dernières larmes. Bientôt, il saurait. Il comprendrait quel rôle Severus avait joué toutes ces années. Il comprendrait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment détesté. Il comprendrait que les choses étaient rarement toutes noires ou toutes blanches.

Près de lui, sa biche apparut. Le crépuscule la faisait briller de mille éclats. Elle l'observait, penchait sa tête fine sur le côté. Semblait l'attendre. Sans un bruit, elle se coucha contre son flanc, posant son museau sur sa main, ses grands yeux sombres rivés sur lui. Severus ferma les siens. Il n'avait plus mal.

Il n'était plus seul.


	7. Severus

"Le plus beau avec les histoires d'amour, c'est le début..."

Mais comment savoir que le début s'arrête ? Et que la fin commence ?

Comment savoir que le bonheur est maintenant passé, qu'il est loin, impossible à rattraper ? Et qu'il ne reste, devant nous, qu'un long chemin escarpé ?

Severus avait vite compris que la clé était sur le visage de l'être aimé. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que le visage est le miroir du cœur ?

Le visage de sa mère était constamment brisé sous les coups de son père.

Le visage de Lily était brisé lorsqu'il l'a insultée.

Et, à présent, c'est à son tour, tandis qu'il meurt. Seul.

Visage et cœur brisés.

Le début est beau, mais la fin est inéluctable.


	8. Hermione

Elle faillit ne pas le voir. Il faisait sombre dehors et il se fondait si bien dans le décor. Le goudron était presque aussi noir que son pelage. Hermione se baissa et attrapa le petit corps entre ses mains. Il respirait à peine. 

D'autres l'avaient rejeté à cause de sa couleur, à cause de la superstition. 

Elle en avait connu un autre, une fois. Et, aujourd'hui, les mêmes qui l'avaient autrefois détesté, l'acclamaient comme le héros qu'il avait toujours été, mais qu'il s'était acharné à dissimuler sous ses capes noires. 

Elle l'embrassa entre les oreilles, son cœur déjà gonflé de bonheur.


	9. Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Aube". Death!fic.

Au milieu des lys qui avaient germés tout autour de lui, Severus s'endormait. 

Tout à l'heure, il se souvenait qu'Harry était là. Ou peut-être était-ce Lily ? Ces yeux verts, il les aimait tant. Il les reconnaîtrait entre mille, mais le gamin avait les mêmes. Comment savoir ? 

Quelle importance, maintenant ? 

Ils étaient partis, tous les deux. Tous. Il n'y avait plus personne.

Juste lui. Et les fleurs. 

Et la mélancolie qui le gagnait. Oh ! comme il aurait souhaité une autre vie. Une autre mort. 

Derrière les fenêtres, l'aube se levait.

Et la vie, en son sein, s'éteignait.


	10. HermionexSeverus

L'opinion populaire voulait que les chats étaient têtus. Mais c'était probablement parce que l'opinion populaire ne connaissait pas une insupportable Je-Sais-Tout et son ancien professeur et désormais collègue. 

Durant des mois, ils s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau de Severus pour créer et fabriquer de nouvelles potions, plus efficaces, avec moins d'effets secondaires. Jamais le stock de Madame Pomfresh n'avait été aussi rempli. Il débordait littéralement. Et, pendant tout ce temps, une complicité s'était installée. Ils n'ouvraient presque jamais la bouche, d'accord, mais ils avaient tellement pris l'habitude d'interagir ensemble que chacun de leurs mouvements se coordonnaient à la perfection. 

Durant des mois, à la nuit tombée, épuisés, ils s'écroulaient tous deux dans les appartements de l'homme, nettement plus proches que ceux de la sorcière. Ils s'endormaient dans le canapé, toujours sans un mot, et jamais Severus n'avait trouvé quoi que ce soit à y redire. 

Durant des mois, ils s'étaient tournés autour, s'étaient observés du coin de l'œil, s'étaient accommodés de la présence de l'autre, si bien que, une fois leur solitude retrouvée, un vide dévorait leur cœur.

Et cela aurait probablement pu durer ainsi encore pendant des mois, peut-être même des années, si un gros chat roux n'était pas intervenu. 

Il ne leur avait pas fallu grand-chose, après tout. Il n'avait eu qu'à se faufiler entre les jambes de la chauve-souris, le faisant ainsi trébucher et atterrir tout droit entre les bras de sa maîtresse. Pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Depuis Severus prétendait le détester, mais, dans le fond, il était surtout reconnaissant à Pattenrond d'avoir bousculé un peu les choses. 

Qui sait si, un jour, ils auraient eu le courage de faire le premier pas.


End file.
